fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Seeping Poison/Script
Part 1: Suspicion Before Battle * Anna: Do you agree with Prince Hríd? Do you think there's a traitor here, Kiran? It's a chilling thought... * Sharena: I absolutely cannot believe it! We're all allies here. All of us, even Fjorm and the others. Not just allies but friends! I trust my friends. * Alfonse: Sharena... * Anna: Unlikely as it may be, we have to consider the possibility. Because if there is a traitor... Prince Hríd is right. We will meet our end here. Who could it be? Neither of the three of us...and certainly not Summoner, either. The Order of Heroes runs a tight ship. I can say with confidence that we haven't been infiltrated. * Sharena: I have no doubt! * Anna: Among our allies from Nifl... I can't imagine that Fjorm is the traitor. That leaves us with Princess Ylgr and Prince Hríd. * Fjorm: You needn't worry. Neither of them would betray us. * Anna: Princess Fjorm! My apologies. It's not that we distrust Nifl... * Fjorm: There is no need to apologize. I agree with my brother—even if it is unlikely, we must consider the possibility. However, what I came to tell you is that my siblings and I can be trusted. We swore an oath together. * Sharena: An oath? What sort of oath? * Fjorm: We swore to Nifl, the dragon of ice... It was a sacred oath made by all four of us as Múspell invaded. In doing so, we dedicated ourselves to the fight against Múspell. *cough* * Sharena: Princess Fjorm! Please, don't overtax yourself. * Fjorm: You may think that oath was just pretty words... It was not. For the royalty of Nifl, breaking that oath is unthinkable—the worst sort of disgrace. Believe me when I say that we, the children of Nifl, are truly your allies. *COUGH* * Sharena: I believe you, Princess Fjorm. We all do! Right, Alfonse? * Alfonse: ...I have no doubt. * Fjorm: And I cannot conceive of a traitor coming from Askr. * Anna: Indeed. That is what I cannot understand... How is it even possible that we were betrayed? (Scene transition) * Hríd: The Rite of Flames requires a certain kind of...kindling...to fuel Surtr's powers of resurrection. Surtr plans to feed two girls to the flames that sustain his power... And Zacharias told me that one of the girls is his sister. * Alfonse: His sister? Princess Veronica! That Surtr would go that far... * Sharena: She may have vexed us at every turn, but I can't help but pity her now. * Ylgr: Two girls? Who is the second? * Hríd: That, Zacharias did not know. Perhaps one of Múspell's own royal family or another kingdom's... No matter who it may be, we must make haste. If we do not rescue them, their lives are forfeit. * Anna: We must hurry! After Battle * Hríd: The path leads us this way... From now on, we won't be able to avoid our foes. Prepare for a fight. Part 2: Scion of a Crusader Before Battle * Quan: Our Leonster may be a small country, but it is ruled by the descendants of the crusader Njörun. As long as I have the Gáe Bolg, I will not lose. Part 3: Prowling Beast Before Battle * Helbindi: Stop wriggling, you worms! It's time to let Helbindi put you to sleep. After Battle * Helbindi: What is it with you filth? Rrgh... You won't give in? Well, me either! (Scene transition) * Helbindi: I...can't pull it off. But I have to. I have no choice... If I don't... He'll... * Laegjarn: Helbindi. * Helbindi: What do you want? * Laegjarn: You may put down your axe. Your duty is at an end. * Helbindi: What? I've still got rats to kill. * Laegjarn: That falls to us now. As royalty of Múspell, this is our responsibility. You may leave the battlefield. Do not worry. I won't let Father know that you live. * Helbindi: This is the opposite of what you told me before! Explain yourself! * Laegjarn: ...We have spoken with Father. After your loss at the Fortress of Cinders... Helbindi... To make an example of you...Father burned the slums. He killed everyone. And your sister...I am told she died there. * Helbindi: ... * Laegjarn: This is difficult to say...but our orders can no longer compel you. You have no reason to fight. Please, just... * Helbindi: ... * Laegjarn: Helbindi... * Helbindi: That's how it is, is it? I see. I get it. * Laegjarn: ... * Helbindi: That's how it is. So I... Now I... Part 4: Led by the Breeze Before Battle * Lewyn: I'm nothing more than a wayward bard. After Battle * Hríd: Our destination is near. Let us rest here this evening. (Scene transition) * Ylgr: Fjorm! Wake up! * Fjorm: Ylgr... What is it? What's wrong? * Ylgr: I just wanted to say...thank you. I heard you defend me to the people from Askr. * Fjorm: Of course I did. There's no need to thank me for that. We're sisters. It's only natural. * Ylgr: Hee-hee. Still... You always look out for me. * Fjorm: Of course I do. * Ylgr: And to think I repay your kindness like this... * Fjorm: What? *cough* *cough* Ylgr... What... What are you... * Ylgr: Hee-hee. It's just a little medicine. Smells terrible, doesn't it? Once you inhale it, that's it... All the strength leaves your body. I bet you can't even lift that lance of yours... * Fjorm: *COUGH* Ylgr? What...what are you doing? * Ylgr: Hee-hee. Oh, my dear, dear sister... I'M the traitor. * Fjorm: What?! No...that's impossible... * Ylgr: I have to apologize. Because you stuck up for me, after all. But especially because you're going to be tortured to death by King Surtr like our poor dead sister, Gunnthrá. * Fjorm: Ylgr! It can't be... Ylgr... Don't... Everyone here is your ally! Your friend! * Alfonse: Well said. * Fjorm: What? * Alfonse: You're right, of course—and Summoner has figured out the truth. * Fjorm: What? What are you talking about? Tell me, Summoner... I...don't understand... * Fjorm: What? A dream? How exhausted am I that I would have such an unsettling dream... * Hríd: Fjorm. * Fjorm: Hríd? * Hríd: It's Ylgr. * Fjorm: What? * Hríd: The traitor is Ylgr... There can be no mistake. * Fjorm: Ylgr? No... * Hríd: I understand how you must feel. Come. I will explain. This way... * Fjorm: All right, Hríd. * Alfonse: Princess Fjorm. * Fjorm: Prince Alfonse... Please, listen. My brother has told me—told me that the traitor— * Alfonse: I know. I had my own suspicions. In fact, I was sure of it. We were being misled by our foes... * Fjorm: Our foes? Part 5: The Traitor Before Battle * Alfonse: I began to have my doubts when Ylgr met Summoner. We journeyed to Múspell and encountered the princess for the first time... She should not have known of Summoner. But there it was. She recognized the face, and she said the name. Had they met before? I thought it strange. Of course, she might have heard some details about Summoner in prison. Or maybe they HAD met before... * Fjorm: Your suspicions were roused. * Alfonse: It wasn't a mistake. It was a childish prank. She said it on purpose, to sow the seeds of doubt. That...gave me an idea of who it was. * Hríd: You should have brought this to our attention sooner. I must find Ylgr at once. * Alfonse: Prince Hríd... Wait, please. Something is troubling me. * Fjorm: What now? * Hríd: Oh? * Alfonse: You seem to agree that Princess Ylgr's behavior was suspicious... But that doesn't mean we must confine our suspicions to her. Right now, your behavior worries me more. * Fjorm: What are you talking about? * Alfonse: We've seen your little trick before. You can assume whatever form you wish. Commander Anna, Princess Ylgr, and now, Prince Hríd. * Fjorm: Oh! * Alfonse: It is true that Princess Ylgr has given us cause for suspicion. That shields you from our gaze... You're dancing in the background, dangling the answers we seek... Taunting us. That is your objective. * Fjorm: Brother? Truly? No, it can't be... Unless... * Hríd: Don't fall for Alfonse's trickery, Fjorm. Trust in me. * Alfonse: You should step away from him, Princess. * Fjorm: This is all too much! What do you think, Summoner? What should I do? * Alfonse: Stop, fiend! * ???: Ha! * Fjorm: What? We are beset by an extra Prince Alfonse! * Alfonse: I have tried my best to be observant. Yet I never anticipated this... You've had enough fun, sown enough chaos. It is time we end this, Loki. * ???: Oh, dear. Loki shapeshifts into her true form * Loki: You've finally figured it out. How disappointing... * Alfonse: You posed as Princess Ylgr from the start—that's how you infiltrated our group. The real Princess Ylgr is probably the other royal offering to the Rite of Flame... After all, Zacharias told us the name of only one of the victims. * Loki: Of course she is, dear. That girl will be cast squealing into the flames, alongside dear Veronica. There's just one more riddle for you to puzzle out... Exactly how do you plan to defeat me? I'm so eager to see what answer you come up with. After Battle * Loki: My, my. You've defeated me. I should have expected nothing less from you, Summoner! Hee-hee. (Scene transition) * Loki: Very good, my dears. I knew you'd get the right answer sooner or later. And now, for your reward... The king—and poor Veronica—await you in the temple where the Rite of Flame is conducted. The only way to reach them in time is by a secret entrance... Here you go, Summoner. This map has the details. I can't say how long Veronica has left to live, but you had better hurry, I think. * Alfonse: Why would you give this to us? Surtr is your master. * Loki: That is true, but it's not the whole truth... I have my own role to play. And we must face facts. Princess Veronica is irresistible. I'd hate for her to die just yet... * Alfonse: I'm sure. * Loki: I believe that brings my part in this to its conclusion. It is time you challenged Surtr. Will you prevail, or will you die? Whichever it is, I'll enjoy watching from on high. Good luck, my dears! Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts